Many different printers are available to print documents. Such printers may use any one of a variety of printing technologies to accomplish a printing operation. For example, there are laser printers, ink jet printers, dot matrix printers, and other types of printers. In some cases, the type of media can effect the printing on various ones of the different printer types in different ways. For example, when used in an ink jet printer, a particular media may absorb an excessive amount of ink such that the resulting image appears dull or faded, but images printed on the same media using a laser printer will appear quite sharp. Therefore, it may often be the case that certain media is avoided when printing with specific types of printers.